


Tick Tock

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Stacy sure is There, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Those with sharp tongues need be gifted with another ability;biting it.





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you don't work at ALL to acknowledge your anger issues and go hog ham on your roommate and best friend who has horrific depression and consistent suicidal thoughts

_6 hours, 3 minutes, 11 seconds_  
  
'Has anyone seen Chase?' Marvin appears in the doorway, earning a jump from both occupants of the room, hands on his hips and frown tugging at his lips.  
  
Jameson and Henrik glance at each other only briefly before shaking their heads, Shneep offering a, 'Not at all.'  
  
Marvin pauses, and then sighs, running a hand through his hair. 'Alright, if you see him, tell him I wanna talk.' With that, Marvin has swept out of the room with a huff, heading off into the hall and muttering to himself.  
  
-  
  
_25 hours, 19 minutes, 2 seconds_  
  
'Chase?' Marvin raps his knuckles on Chase's door, jiggling the knob to no avail, 'Chase, please.'  
  
Nothing. Frustratingly, nothing.  
  
Stubborn as Chase was, his isolation after arguments normally didn’t extend into text, and certainly, Marvin was normally able to garner a verbal response by now.  
  
'Marvie? What are you doing?' Jackie's voice is rough with sleep, and Marvin whips around with a startled noise.  
  
'Oh- I-...' Jackie squints at the ashamed flush creeping up his neck, shifting his weight.  
  
'Anger got the better of you?'  
  
Marvin, if reluctantly, nods, hand finding it’s way up to the nape of his neck.  
  
Jackie gives a nod in return, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder with a grin. 'I'm sure it'll all be fine! Give him some space kid, you know how he isolates. Henrik cleared out his stash Thursday, either way.'  
  
Jackie’s on his way then with a brief smile and a nod, and Marvin wishes he could believe him. If only the churning in his stomach didn’t say otherwise.  
  
-  
  
_52 hours, 2 minutes, 18 seconds_  
  
‘Marven, answer ze door, please.’ Marvin looks up from his place brooding at the table, giving a half-hearted nod and heading off towards the door as requested. Part of him hoped it would be Chase, back from a drunken bender or assisted by some cop- it would be the first time he’d be happy to have the man collapse onto him, practically slobbering onto his shirt.  
  
He swings it open, holding his breath- but there stands Stacy, Sam on her hip and Eileen holding onto her skirt, eyes directed at her watch.  
  
She looks up at his arrival, and the tenseness in her features eases a little- she smiles.  
  
‘Hey, Marvin. Is Chase home?’  
  
That was right, it was Saturday. Marvin hadn’t even realized.  
  
‘Oh- uh-’ He glanced over his shoulder, pursing his lips. Laughter drifts in down the hall, and his stomach twists in a way that makes him wince.  
  
‘I...don’t know. I haven’t seen him out of his room in two days- let me, let me go get him, come in.’ Marvin steps back, ushering her inside with a tight smile.  
  
...  
  
Marvin knocks on Chase’s door, rattling the knob with his free hand, and he curses. Fucking Chase. All this over an argument?  
  
Fine. If Chase didn’t want him in, it didn’t matter- he had kids to take care of, and Marvin wasn’t going to let him shirk that responsibility for a whiskey.  
  
The rational part of Marvin didn’t dare pipe up with the knowledge that Chase normally adored his days with his kids and could be found awake by 5 AM, ridden with excitement.  
  
Marvin dug his wallet out of his pocket, retrieving a card, and getting to work on the door. It only takes a few tries before the door clicks open, light shining into the dark room, and Marvin grins briefly, stuffing his card and wallet both back into his pocket. He pushes in the door, Chase’s name on the tip of his tongue.  
  
The room is empty. Chase’s border collie isn’t even there.  
  
Marvin’s mouth dries, and he carefully steps further into the room. He flicks on the light, looking over the room.  
  
He wipes his palms on his slacks, eyes scanning, scanning, over and over again until-  
  
The bed. The sheets, there’s something there, something red, a pool of red, and Marvin presses a shaky hand to his mouth. It was only an argument, he hadn’t meant to-  
  
Yellow paper, propped on a small plushie that Marvin knows is Sam’s, and he crosses the room in two long strides, snatching up the paper, fingers trembling as he reads the note.  
  
_Im sorry that i didnt do this sooner moa rv is ri ght all i o m is a drag on y ou guys j ust a d r unk wo rthless drnu k im sorry im sory sorry i ho pe you can for g ive m e tlele tell sammy an d ella that da ddy loves th em - ch ase_  
  
Marvin reads it over and over again, heart in his throat, one hand clamped over his mouth in an effort to restrain the urge to vomit. _This was a dream this was a dream this was just a dream and nothing else he’d wake up in the morning and Chase would be there making pancakes for Sam and Eileen and Jackie would sneak a pancake for himself and Shneep would complain about Chase not making it for everyone and everything would be fine everything would be fine fine fine fine fine, Marvin could apologize and tell Chase he didn’t mean any of what he said-_  
  
‘Marv? No luck on Chase?’  
  
Marvin’s knees wobble, and he turns, extending the paper. Jackie frowns. Marvin is pale, and looks like he’s sweating- instinctively, Jackie rolls his shoulders, straightening up, as though in preparation for a fight. He takes the paper with a cautious, ‘Is everything alright?’, and Marvin nearly sobs.  
  
‘R-read it.’ His voice is barely above a whisper, and Jackie nods, looking to the paper.  
  
Marvin can see how the colour drains from his face, and slowly, he meets Marvin’s eye again.  
  
‘What did you say to him?’ Marvin’s voice tremors, and there’s a certain fire in his eyes that makes Marvin shiver, a fire he’s only ever seen directed at those unlucky few to be on the receiving end of Jackie’s wrath.  
  
‘I-’ Marvin wraps his arms around himself, ‘I- I- I t-told him- h-he was n-nothing but- but- but a deadbeat, a- a- a drunken- worthless burden of a drunkard, a-and that, that h-he-’  
  
Marvin hiccups, blinking rapidly. ‘That we- we only l-let him stay with us b-because we- we- we pitied him, a-and-’ Marvin shakes his head, knees giving out on him, and he sinks to the floor with a near enough wail, head falling into his hands, bitten down nails wrapping into his hair and yanking.  
  
Jackie falls with him, grabbing his shoulders and telling him it’s not his fault, but when Marvin meets his eyes, he can see it. He can hear it dripping from Jackie’s frantic words. He knows it’s there, he can feel it, deep down inside of him and not, can feel it under his fingertips, in the tense of Jackie’s shoulders, in the hard grip on his arms-  
  
They both blame him.


End file.
